The Rivalry
by awriterofthings
Summary: Chloe just wants her best friend and girlfriend to get along. Chloe/Beca
1. Chapter 1

**The Rivalry **

**Part One**

Aubrey plopped down beside Chloe who was sitting outside working on an assignment. Chloe looked up, startled by the sudden movement. "You need to speak to your girlfriend."

Chloe closed her textbook and smiled at her best friend. "I have no control over whether Beca comes back to the Barden Bellas or not."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Of course you do. Withhold sex from her or something. Aren't you pissed that she quit?"

"As a Barden Bella? Yes. But as her girlfriend, I support whatever decision she makes."

"What the hell, Chloe? We need her. Make her come back." Aubrey and Beca had argued about a song arrangement until Beca had flung a string of insults at Aubrey and quit the acapella group. That had been one week ago. They were both being stubborn.

"Then maybe you should apologize to her and start listening to her ideas."

Aubrey scoffed. "I'm not apologizing until she does. She's the one that called me names. I can't believe you're siding with her before your best friend."

Chloe sighed. The best friend versus girlfriend thing was getting pretty old. "I'm not siding with anyone. Just talk to her."

"And why are you even with her? Aubrey wasn't going to stop her rant until she was good and ready. "Freshman always think they're right. And what happens when you graduate? Are you two going to do a long distance thing?"

"We haven't talked about it," Chloe admitted. "We've just been living in the now, ya know? But she's different, Aubrey. She's really sweet. I think we'll work out whatever we need to workout when the time comes. Look, I'll talk to her about joining us again, okay? You still need to apologize, though. I'll just soften her up for you."

"Thanks." Aubrey stood up. "See you at rehearsals."

Chloe checked the time on her phone and smiled happily because Beca would be getting out of class in just a few minutes. She gathered her things and made her way towards the building where her girlfriend would be.

* * *

Beca exited her classroom and was immediately greeted by Jesse. He was her good friend and she hoped that he would eventually stop having feelings for her as more than a friend. She even made it a point to make sure he knew that they'd only ever be friends.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Jesse asked.

"Probably something with Chloe."

"Right," Jesse said. "The girlfriend."

"Yep," Becca nodded. "The girlfriend. We can do something tomorrow if you want. What'd you have in mind? One of your life changing movies?"

Jesse scratched his head. "Actually... yes, but you'll love it!"

Becca laughed but stopped when she saw her girlfriend approaching them looking not so pleased.

"Jesse," Chloe greeted, curtly.

Jesse nodded his greeting before waving goodbye to Beca and walking away.

"You don't have to scare him away. He knows who I belong to."

Chloe grinned and intertwined her fingers with Beca's. "The fear keeps him on edge. It'll ensure that he doesn't cross a line with you."

Beca bought Chloe's hand up to her lips and placed a kiss on it. "I wouldn't let any lines be crossed. You know that, right?"

Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek. "I do. The whole gay thing keeps me _slightly _at ease," she said, sarcastically.

"Chloe," Beca said, seriously.

"I trust you, babe. Even if a woman was your best friend, I'd have full faith in your fidelity. I'm ridiculously jealous for no reason. I'm sorry."

"So then you'll try to be nicer to him?"

Chloe thought for a moment. "Sure, if you're nicer to Aubrey."

Beca groaned. "She's insufferable. I tried with her but she's just all about Aubrey."

"Come on," Chloe urged. "She's sorry. She wants to apologize."

"But she hasn't," Beca pointed out.

"She's working on it. Just bear with her."

"We'll see."

* * *

The girls exited the building and headed towards Chloe's place. She shared an on-campus apartment with Aubrey. Beca was just glad that the two had their own rooms... for various reasons.

"Date night tonight?" Chloe asked. "I was thinking-,"

"You chose the last thing we did on a date night. It's my turn."

Chloe pouted. "Fine. What did you have in mind?"

"Roller skating. I haven't been since I was a kid."

Chloe perked up. "That sounds really fun. I'm in."

They entered the apartment and Chloe did a quick scan of the place to make sure that Aubrey wasn't there. "Looks like we're alone."

"We can't," Beca said. "When is Aubrey going to be back?"

Chloe shrugged. "No idea."

Chloe leaned in and nipped at Beca's neck. She pushed her towards the bedroom but Beca stopped her. "We can't."

Chloe sighed. "And why's that?"

"Because Aubrey could come back at any time. You know how vocal you can be."

The redhead smirked sensually. "I can't help that you're amazing in bed." Chloe sucked on Beca's pulse point. "We'll be quiet."

Beca gasped as Chloe swiftly pushed her hand under her shirt and squeezed her breast. "You hate being quiet."

Chloe chuckled. "It'll be fun, though." She pulled her girlfriend into the bedroom and locked the door. Beca took the opportunity to gain the upper hand. She attacked Chloe's jaw and neck with her lips causing the redhead to gasp.

Chloe, being the dominant that she was, took control by pushing Beca onto the bed. A protest fell from Beca's lips as Chloe began to perform a striptease for her.

"You're so beautiful," the younger girl muttered as she watched Chloe intently.

Chloe giggled as she crawled onto the bed after fully undressing. "You're drooling."

"Can't help it," Beca stated. "My girlfriend is the sexiest woman alive."

Chloe kissed Beca and their tongues battled for dominance. During the kiss, Beca had undressed and was now reveling in the feeling of Chloe's form against her own. Chloe nudge Beca's legs apart and settled herself between them, making Beca's eyes roll back as their centers collided.

"So good," Beca breathed out.

Chloe moved her hips slowly enjoying the pleasure coursing through her.

Beca was used to being on the bottom but right now she wanted to dominate Chloe and make her scream.

She spun them around so that she was on top and quickly stopped the redhead from spinning them back around.

"Not so fast." Beca pushed her hips down to stop Chloe from turning them over. She brought her hand between their bodies and squeezed Chloe's clit.

"Oh fuck," Chloe muttered. She was used to taking her pleasure from her girlfriend. Riding the girl's thigh until she came or demanding that Beca do one thing or another until she climaxed. She was sure people thought that Beca was the top because of how she carried herself around other people but Chloe almost always took charge in the bedroom. She was always caught off guard when Beca wouldn't allow it. Like right now.

"You behave or I won't let you come," Beca whispered in Chloe's ear.

"Beca," Chloe gasped, voice lust-filled.

Beca bit down on Chloe's shoulder as she squeezed her clit again.

"Ohmygod!" Chloe brought her hands to Beca's back and scratched her lightly. "Please."

Beca entered Chloe with two fingers and moaned at feeling how wet her girlfriend was. She thrust in and out of Chloe until she felt the redhead began to contract around her fingers.

Chloe leaned up, capturing Beca's lips with her own. A few seconds into the kiss, she felt the pleasure getting ready to overtake her body. "So close."

Beca pulled out of Chloe and pushed herself up so that she could look into her girlfriend's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked in disbelief. "Don't stop!"

"Shh, we're supposed to be quiet remember?"

"Eff that!" Chloe exclaimed. "Touch me!"

Beca placed kisses down the girl's body until she reached between her legs.

Chloe bit her bottom lip in anticipation and nearly flew off the bed when Beca's tongue touched her clit. Curses and unknown words came out of her mouth as Beca sucked and licked her to climax.

"You're so good!" Chloe moaned out before her body stiffened and she came for what felt like hours. Just when she thought, she was getting her breath back, Beca started up again causing her to come a second time.

Beca's smile was big as she moved up to lay beside Chloe.

"I can't feel my legs," Chloe mumbled, tiredly before falling into a post sex-induced sleep.

Beca chuckled and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, deciding to take a nap with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Chloe woke up and smiled when she felt Beca's arms around her waist. She turned around in her girlfriend's arms and saw that Beca was awake. "Sorry I fell asleep on you. That tongue of yours does wonders."

Beca grinned. "So I've been told."

Chloe glared at the brunette, not liking the thought of her having been with anyone else ever.

"By you... so I've been told by you," Beca said through a light laugh. "Settle down there, tiger."

Chloe leaned forward and placed a kiss on Beca's lips. She moved on top of her and the kiss deepened. She moved her hand down to Beca's clit and began rubbing circles on it with two fingers.

"Yes," Beca hissed out.

"I'm going to make you come so hard for me," Chloe whispered into Beca's ear.

A pounding at the door startled both the girls.

"Jesus!" Chloe exclaimed as she extracted her hand from Beca. "What?" She looked at the door as if she could see her roommate right through it.

"Bella rehearsals, Chloe. Let's go!" Aubrey yelled.

"How long have you been here?" Chloe asked, curiously.

"Somewhere around "oh my god, don't stop" and "I'm coming," Aubrey replied.

"That's not embarrassing," Beca muttered under her breath sarcastically.

"Sorry!" Chloe said to Aubrey as she got up and began to get dressed. "We tried to be quiet."

"Oh yeah, it definitely sounded like you were trying," Aubrey said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Alright, I'll be there. Just give me a few." Chloe moved back over to the bed fully clothed and kissed Beca. She wasn't going to leave her girl all hot and bothered, especially after the DJ had given her a mind-blowing orgasm.

"Chloe! Now!" Aubrey yelled. "Rehearsals started twenty minutes ago! You're lucky I even came to get you!"

Chloe checked the time for the first time since she woke up. "Shit. Sorry, Beca. I have to go."

"It's fine." Beca got out of bed, trying to ignore the throbbing between her legs. "I'll join you." She saw her girlfriend's eyes widen in excitement. "Just to watch," she added quickly.

Chloe grinned. She knew that Beca missed singing with the group. She wondered if the brunette would come back on her own or if she'd really wait for Aubrey to apologize. _Probably the latter. Stubborn woman. _Chloe thought.

Chloe opened the door after Beca was dressed and smiled big at Aubrey who was still standing at the door.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Come on... and wash your hands." Aubrey walked off towards the door, leaving the two to do as she said.

* * *

Beca was literally having to bite her tongue from speaking out about the number that Aubrey had the girls practicing. It wasn't exciting. She could only imagine how bored an audience would get listening to this. She shook her head and let out a sigh. She didn't understand why Aubrey had to stick to tradition. The Barden Bellas weren't going to get anywhere with that mindset.

Aubrey looked at Beca with irritation. "Do you have something to add? You've been sighing all throughout our rehearsal."

"I'm bored," Beca stated. "And that's exactly how people watching this will feel. Hell, that's how people in the group feel."

"Shut it, Beca. You're not even in the group anymore," Aubrey snapped.

"You asked if I had something to add."

"It was a rhetorical question. You're lucky I even let you sit in on this. If you're going to criticize us, you can leave."

"I'm trying to help you, Aubrey," Beca stood up. "You need new material."

"And you need to leave." Aubrey folded her arms across her chest, staring daggers at Beca.

"Stop fighting," Chloe cut in. "Aubrey I think we should do something new."

Aubrey's head snapped to Chloe. "What? Seriously? You're just agreeing with her because you're banging her!"

"That's not true," Chloe said, remaining calm. "I'm-,"

"She's agreeing with me because I'm right," Beca stated. "Why won't you try something new?"

"The Barden Bellas always stick to tradition," Aubrey said. "How many times do I have to say that?" Fat Amy raised her hand and Aubrey sighed. "What Fat Amy?"

"You're getting a little tense. Should I be ducking for cover? This is a new shirt."

"I'm not going to throw up," Aubrey said through clenched teeth before looking back at Beca. "You quit remember? You don't have a say in what this group does. You never have."

"Yeah because you're too stubborn to let anyone else have an opinion. Why do you think we lost Regionals?" Beca looked to Chloe for help. "Chloe?"

This was the last thing Chloe wanted to be involved in. She didn't understand why her best friend and girlfriend couldn't at least try to get along.

"I'm done with this," Aubrey said. "Chloe you need to choose... your best friend or your fling of the month?"

Now her gloves were coming off. Chloe stepped towards the two arguing women. "I don't need to choose, Aubrey. You're both acting like children. And Beca isn't my _fling _of the month. I'm really into her. You know that. Now I'm the one that's done with this. You two need to figure something out. Until then, I'm out."

Chloe turned and left the room, leaving Beca and Aubrey to figure their issues out.

Aubrey stepped into Beca's space. "Do you see what you did?"

"What I did? You're the one that told her to choose!" Beca said, not backing down.

Fat Amy looked back and forth between the two girls. "Uh oh, grab one!" She yelled to no one in particular. She pulled Aubrey away as the blonde tried to take a swing at Beca. Stacie pulled Beca back and Cynthia Rose stood between the two.

Beca pulled away from Stacie and left the room to go after her girlfriend.

* * *

Beca caught up with Chloe but the redhead wouldn't stop walking. She stepped in front of her to cut off her path as she tried to catch her breath from having to run to get to her. "Talk to me, please."

Chloe rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. "I've tried to talk to you. I've tried to talk to both of you! Neither of you listen! I'm done."

Chloe tried to walk past Beca, but the brunette stopped her. "Done? You don't want to be with me anymore?"

The pain in Beca's voice hurt Chloe but she wouldn't budge on this one. "I do want to be with you but I won't choose between you and Aubrey. You two need to learn to get along."

"Okay, we will," Beca promised.

Chloe shook her head. "I'll need to see it first. And I'll know if you're faking so don't bother putting on an act for my benefit. Spring break starts in three days. I'll be home the entire time. I'll see you when I get back."

Beca frowned. "I didn't know you were going home. I thought we were going to spend that time together."

Chloe hadn't been able to tell anyone that she had vocal nodes. She was sure that she wouldn't be an asset to the Barden Bellas anymore if she couldn't reach the range that they were used to. She also knew that if she had told Beca, the brunette would baby her and she didn't want that. And the few times she had tried to actually bring it up, Aubrey and Beca had gotten into a fight about something or other. "I have to have surgery, Beca." Worry overtook Beca's face and Chloe quickly added, "Nodes. I have vocal nodes... so I'm having surgery."

"How long have you known?"

"Awhile."

"And you never said anything?"

"I was afraid to for the most part."

"You should've told me. I would've been there for you. I can still get someone else to take over at work during spring break and I can go with you. Jesse can probably ta-,"

"Hey," Chloe brushed a strand of hair from Beca's face. "Stay. I kind of need the time alone anyway." She placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips before turning to walk away.

Beca felt her heartbreaking. She had been a horrible girlfriend. She had been so wrapped up in her war with Aubrey that she wasn't paying attention to the things that really mattered. Now that she thought about it, she remembered a few occasions where Chloe had tried to bring something up but was interrupted when she and Aubrey would start arguing. Of course Chloe didn't point that out to her, though. She was too sweet. She didn't want Beca feeling bad.

Beca fought the urge to go after the redhead, choosing to go to her dorm room instead. She had a lot to think about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

One week later...

Beca was coming home from work when she saw Aubrey standing at her door. She hadn't spoken to the blonde since their fight and she wasn't in the mood to deal with her right now, but she didn't have the energy to get into anything with her today. She had only seen Chloe once since she told her that she was having surgery and that was when she went with Aubrey to visit her at the hospital. The redhead had ended up kicking them out because they had been slowing building up to a fight over something that seemed so stupid now.

Aubrey straightened up when she saw Beca walking her way. Her best friend had been ignoring her and she couldn't stand it. She needed to make things right with her and the only way to do that was through Beca.

The DJ stopped in front of Aubrey, staring for a moment before speaking. "You miss her, too?"

Aubrey nodded. "We need to do something to fix this."

"We don't get along. How are we supposed to change that?" Beca asked.

"Chloe's coming back tomorrow morning around eleven so I was thinking we could plan a welcome back surprise gathering type thing."

Beca perked up. "You spoke to Chloe? How is she? Did she mention me at all?"

"I spoke to her parents." Aubrey had called Chloe but her friend had ignored the call. She was probably still upset that she and Beca had almost thrown down in her hospital room.

"Oh." Beca's shoulders slumped. "That sounds like a good idea, though."

"Yeah, it'd be a good bonding experience for us. And if we still can't find anything we have in common and still dislike each other, we can agree to at least be civil from now on."

"Okay, it's a date," Beca said. "We can leave tonight to pick up decorations and stuff."

"Sounds good." Aubrey said. "See you tonight."

Beca said goodbye and went into her room. She hoped this idea wouldn't be a total disaster. She sighed and pulled her phone from her pocket as she sat down on her bed to text Chloe.

_Beca: I miss you._

Beca wasn't expecting a response so she set her phone down and turned on her laptop. She was going to make a 'welcome back' mix for Chloe and that would at least keep her busy for awhile. Just as she was getting ready to put her headphones on, her phone vibrated. She quickly reached for it and looked at the screen.

_Chloe: I miss you too. You and Aubrey should stop acting like idiots._

Beca smiled and promptly responded.

_Beca: I know and we will. I promise._

_Chloe: I'll have to see it to believe it. Ttyl._

Beca sighed and set her phone down. At least Chloe was speaking to her now. She just had to make sure she made good on her promise.

* * *

Aubrey and Beca had spent the getting decorations for Chloe's welcome back gathering. They had argued over which decorations to get, they disagreed on what kind of cake Chloe would prefer _and _they couldn't agree on where the gathering should be held. It was a mess.

Even now as the two drove, they fought over what station the radio should be on. Beca pulled the car over to the side of the road and shut the radio off before she looked at Aubrey.

"What are you going to do? Kill me and leave my body to rot?" Aubrey asked.

"Don't be ridiculous," Beca said. "Too many witnesses. Look, this fighting we do every second of every day is getting out of hand. How can we not agree on anything?"

Aubrey shrugged. "We're just two opinionated women who don't have anything in common."

"That's not true," Beca said, softly. "We have two things in common. We enjoy music and we both care a lot about Chloe."

Aubrey smiled at the truth in those words. "You're right. We at least have those things in common."

"Great," Beca said, relieved. "We actually agree on something." She laughed and rested the back of her head on her seat. "She'll resent both of us if we don't get our shit together. We should clear the air. Have a fresh start, ya know?"

"Okay," Aubrey said. "I can do that. I don't think it'll stop us from budding heads, though."

"It's just how we are," Beca said. "We're going to argue. Maybe now we can just agree to tone it down a little."

Aubrey raised an eyebrow at Beca.

"Okay, a lot. We'll talk instead of yell and we'll tell each other when we're upset about something before we blow. Deal?"

Aubrey held out her hand. "Deal."

The two shook hands and sat in silence for a moment.

"I still think she would've preferred vanilla over strawberry," Aubrey said, referring to the cake they had bought.

"And here we go." Beca started the car and pulled back onto the road.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was in the auditorium setting up the decorations before Chloe arrived. They had learned just last night that they would be back in the competition for the Nationals due to the other group breaking a rule. They were all excited. Aubrey had used a group meeting as a guise to get Chloe to agree to meet them.

"She just texted me. She's almost here," Aubrey said.

The Bellas got into position and waited for the doors to open. As soon as they did, they all yelled, "welcome back, Chloe" and Beca hit play on her laptop so the mix she made would start playing.

The redhead's mouth was open in surprise as she took in the decorations her friends had taken the time to put up for her. "You guys, this is so sweet!"

"It was Aubrey and Beca's idea," Cynthia Rose said. "They were civil and everything."

Fat Amy scoffed. "What are you talking about? They argued about whether the banner was centered enough or not."

"Shut up," Cynthia whispered loudly to the blonde.

Beca went over to Chloe wanting to kiss her but then stopped. She shoved her hands in her pocket and suddenly felt miniscule. "I'm sorry about how I've been with Aubrey lately. We don't want you to feel like you have to choose between us."

Aubrey stepped forward. "Yeah, we're sorry. We even stayed up last night listening to music together. Your girlfriend isn't all that bad."

Beca grinned and elbowed Aubrey gently in the side. "I'm awesome. You can say it."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "You're _okay._"

Chloe smiled at her best friend and girlfriend's interaction. They did seem to be genuine.

The blonde hugged Chloe. "We're glad to have you back. We're going to kill it at Nationals with the set Beca put together."

Chloe's eyes widened. "You let Beca choose the set?"

Aubrey nodded. "And it's great. We're really going to crush it at Nationals."

Chloe smiled big at her two favorite ladies. "I can't wait to start rehearsing it."

"Cake first!" Fat Amy yelled

The others cheered in agreement as they moved in to cut the cake.

"I'll go cut you two a slice." Aubrey walked away to give Beca and Chloe some privacy.

Beca stood with her hands still in her pockets. She was going to let Chloe make the first move. She still wasn't sure where she stood with her girlfriend.

Chloe laughed and tugged at Beca's shirt. "Come here. I don't bite."

Beca relaxed and leaned forward to kiss Chloe.

"So are you going to replace me as Aubrey's BFF?" Chloe smirked.

"No, you can keep that title." Beca kissed Chloe again. "I think you're the only one who can really understand her. But you know, she's really not that bad once you get used to her."

Aubrey approached the two, handing each of them a plate.

Beca frowned as she looked at the barely there cake on her plate. "Did we run out of cake?"

"Oh, no. I've noticed your meals go straight to your ass. I was just trying to help you out."

Beca stopped her original comment from leaving her mouth and smiled instead. "That's so nice of you. Thanks, Aubrey."

"I do what I can," Aubrey grinned like a Cheshire cat. She was going to enjoy messing with the brunette now that they were trying to be nice to each other.

Chloe slapped Beca on the ass. "Your ass is great, babe. Aubrey, be nice." Chloe knew she was going to have to play referee for the two every now and again but as long as they weren't at each other's throats all the time, she could handle that.


End file.
